The Driver
Win the race. }} The Driver is a Malibu Club asset mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City which protagonist Tommy Vercetti does independently, located in Vice Point, Vice City. Mission Tommy, Ken and Phil are all in the club, with Tommy saying that the heist plan is coming together nicely, and the only thing left to do is to hire a driver. Ken suggests himself, but Phil suggests Hilary King, describing him as a great driver. Phil calls Hilary, and asks if he can offer his services to Tommy. He says yes, but only if Tommy beats him in a race. Tommy goes outside to Hilary, who is inside his Sabre Turbo. He explains that if Tommy loses to him, he will not work for Tommy. Tommy then gets inside a Sentinel and races against Hilary. He passes through all checkpoints scattered around Vice Beach, all while being chased by the Vice City Police Department for illegal racing. Later on, he eventually passes the finish line first, and Hilary agrees to work for him. Walkthrough *Detailed mission walkthrough Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Win the race. Gallery Walkthrough TheDriver-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy, Ken and Phil are all gathered in the back office of the Malibu Club in Vice Point. Tommy says that the preparation process for the job he has planned is going quite nicely so far. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Ken, once again high on coke, is very obnoxious and asks Tommy what's the plan. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Tommy is bothered by Ken's obnoxiousness and tells him to calm down. He then says that they need a getaway driver for after they carry out the job. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Ken volunteers to be the getaway driver himself. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Phil laughs Ken off and tells Tommy that he knows a guy called Hilary King, who Phil says to be the best driver in Vice City. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Phil praises Hilary some more and says that he'll call him. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Phil calls Hilary and tells him about Tommy and the job. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|After a while, Phil and Hilary say goodbye to each other and stop the conversation. Tommy asks Phil what Hilary said. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Phil tells Tommy that Hilary agreed to be the getaway driver, but there's a slight problem. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Phil tells Tommy that Hilary will be waiting outside of the club for a quick race. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy approaches Hilary outside of the Malibu Club, who's waiting for Tommy in his Sabre Turbo. Hilary notices Tommy and asks him if he's who Hilary thinks he is. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Hilary tells Tommy that before he commits to anything, Hillary wants to race Tommy and see if he can at least drive properly himself. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy and Hilary stare each other down before the race begins. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|The race begins and Tommy is immediately having to struggle against the faster Sabre Turbo. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|A short while after the race begins, Tommy and Hilary pass the VCPD HQ in Washington Beach. They get noticed and they get some heat on them for illegal street racing. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|The middle of the race. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|A little more of the race passes and Hilary messes up and accidentally allows Tommy to get the advantage. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy, about to win the race. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|After the race, Tommy and Hilary have a little chat. Hilary agrees to be the getaway driver for the crew. TheDriver-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia *In the original 2002 PlayStation 2 version of the game, the song that can be heard playing in the background during the opening cutscene is "In a Big Country" by Big Country. The song isn't featured on any of the in-game radio stations. The song isn't played inside the Malibu Club during normal gameplay either. For unknown reasons, the song was removed from the cutscene in later versions of the game. *In later released copies of the PS2 version and all PC, Xbox, iOS, Android, and Mac OS X ports of the game, the song that can be heard playing in the background during the opening cutscene is "The Message" by Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Wildstyle. The song isn't played inside the Malibu Club during normal gameplay. *The song that can be heard playing in the car during the cutscene in which Tommy meets Hilary is "All Night Long" by Mary Jane Girls. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Fever 105. *This mission is considered to be a waste of time since in the next mission, Hilary is killed by the SWAT, leaving Tommy to be the driver instead. * The police will only chase Tommy, and not Hillary. * Hilary's Sabre Turbo is bulletproof, fireproof and explosionproof. It can be obtained through this method. Video walkthroughs Navigation }} ar:السائق pt:The Driver ru:The Driver zh:The Driver Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Asset Missions